Ize: Son of Frieza
by Goku91898
Summary: Ize, the Son of Frieza, joins the Z-Fighters after helping them fight Frieza. Lasts until DBM. No Namek Saga.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: But Father!**

I am Ize, born on Planet Frost, I am 8 years old, I am Son of Frieza, Nephew of Cooler, and Grandson of King Cold, I'm not proud of my Family and their doings, that's why I try my best to change my Father, but I guess it's useless, I find senseless destruction not amusing unlike my Father and his entire Family. I won't give up though, I may be a little kid but I can still try to change things "Dad, why do you need immortality! You say you're the strongest in the Universe so you shouldn't need to do this. I won't let you harm these innocent Namekians!" I yelled "That boy must be crazy" Krillin whispered. "I'm not afraid to kill my own Son, Ize, so either move or die with them" Frieza threatened "I'm sorry" I apologized to the Namekians "It's alright" Moori said. I walked back to my Father's side with my head hanging "Zarbon escort my Son back to the ship" Frieza ordered "Right away sire, come on boy" Zarbon said, I followed him back to my Father's ship and sat in there for days until I heard word that someone was beating the Ginyu Force so I flew off to find them right outside the ship. He was with three others, one I recognized well, the Prince of All Saiyans, Vegeta, there were two short ones, one was bald and the other had a weird hair cut, the other was what looked like a heavily wounded adult with hair pointing out in all directions "I heard one of you beat Captain Ginyu, which one of you was it?" I asked "Hehe, that's...me" the wounded man said "Well, you have my applause, you must be one strong fighter to defeat him. But you should heal up, cause my Father is much stronger than Ginyu" I complimented and warned them "That's why I'll help you fight him" I said smiling "You'd fight your own Father?" Gohan said "Of course, he's a monster who has killed millions. I find no joy in what he does, death and destruction aren't my thing but I'll help any way I can" I told them "Good, we'll need all the help we can get, I'm Goku by the way" Goku said "I'm Ize" I introduced "Look, my Father has a power greater than you can imagine, I'm a bit above half of his power, so I will help you while your friend here heals" I explained.

**On Earth When Mecha Frieza Arrived... **Over the time Son Goku had been missing I was training to master my other Forms so I could live in those, I just mastered my 2nd Form a few weeks ago, my power level has tripled over the time, I haven't seen the gang at all over the time so they'll be surprised to see me, just then I sensed a dark presence coming to Earth, it was my Father and Grandfather on there way here, I knew the others detected it and I headed to where my Father would be landing, the others were already there "Hey guys" I greeted "Ah! What is that thing!" Bulma freaked out. "That's Frieza's Son" Krillin answered, they all got in a fighting stance except for Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, and Krillin "Whoa guys, easy. Ize here helped us fight Frieza on Namek" Gohan informed "He fought his own Father?" Bulma questioned "Right now isn't the time for questions, my Father & Grandfather will be here soon, so I'll have to go Full Power" I warned, I then began to Transform into my 3rd Form, then my final Form, and then 100% "I can see you've been training Ize" Krillin said "Eheh, yeah I have, I'm actually following the example of my Uncle Cooler. He found a Form beyond this one, but now isn't the time for chit chat, my Father's just landed" I said. We walked to my Father's ship to be discreet, we had to climb some cliffs too, it was difficult at 100% but I still could do it, by the time we reached the top of the cliff we saw my Father had been defeated by a Super Saiyan, we then watched him kill my Grandfather, he then powered down and spoke to us "Hey guys! I'm gonna go meet Goku! Follow me!" the stranger shouted, we all followed him and he landed a few miles from where my Father died "While we're waiting..." the stranger paused and threw done a capsule, a fridge appeared "Let's all have a drink" the stranger finished, me, Gohan, and Bulma were the first to walk up to it, I grabbed a root beer, I powered down to 1% power before grabbing one so I didn't crush the can "Who's this?" the stranger asked pointing to me "I'll tell you once Goku arrives" I said.

* * *

**Before Training...**  
Ize 1st Form: 300,000/ Ize 2nd Form: 600,000/ Ize 3rd Form: 900,000/ Ize Final Form: 1,200,000/ Ize 50%: 38,400,000/ Ize 100%: 76,800,000/ Ize 5th Form: 90,000,000/ Ize 6th Form: 120,000,000  
**After Training...  
**Ize 1st Form: 1,000,000/ Ize 2nd Form: 2,000,000/ Ize 3rd Form: 3,000,000/ Ize Final Form: 4,000,000/ Ize 50%: 128,000,000/ Ize 100%: 256,00,000/ Ize 5th Form: 300,000,000/ Ize 6th Form: 400,000,000


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Goku's Landing**

The three hours had passed and Goku had just landed "Goku!" we all cheered "Huh? What are you guys doing here? And who beat Frieza, was it you Piccolo? Or was it you Vegeta?" he asked "We knew where you would land because of this stranger, he was the one who defeated Frieza" Bulma explained gesturing to the stranger "Yes, he turned into a Super Saiyan and did it with ease" the Piccolo input "Amazing! A Super Saiyan at his age!" Goku exclaimed "Goku, I was wondering if we could talk in private" the stranger requested "Hey! What is that suppose to mean!" Yamcha yelled "Relax guys I'll only be a second" Goku said as he flew to the other side of the crater, after a few minutes of chatting the stranger flew off and Goku began walking back to us "Goku! What did he say!" Krillin asked as we ran over, Goku didn't want to explain but Piccolo decided to, after he explained everything everyone decided they would train. **3 years later... **We landed in a barren wasteland with the Androids away from people, Goku decided to fight them but in the middle of the fight his heart virus appeared and almost died fighting Android 19 but Vegeta appeared out of nowhere and saved him for his own reasons, he then killed Android 19 as a Ssj and Dr Gero fled to his lab which we found a short time later, Android 17 & 18 had just been activated and flew off after activating Android 16, Vegeta went Ssj and flew after them. Trunks tried to stop him but he was powerless to do anything. Trunks asked us to go after him so we did while Trunks followed, I left right after Vegeta left "What are you doing here boy!" Vegeta shouted at me "I came as back up just in case, but I won't interfere unless you ask me to" I told him "Good!" Vegeta said, we then landed and found the Androids "So which one of you wants to be scrapped first?" Vegeta mocked, Android 18 stepped forward, I stepped forward as well "Boy! I told you this is my fight!" Vegeta yelled at me "I know it is, I'm just moving cause I don't want to get in the way" I replied.

I walked over to where 16 & 17 were standing "Who are you suppose to be?" 17 asked "I'm Frieza's son, I'm also a friend of Goku" I replied, I then began to whisper "But between you and me, I know 18 can beat Vegeta" I whispered "So then why don't you stop Vegeta then" 17 asked "Cause he never listens to anyone, the only person he ever listened to was his Dad" I explained, while me and 17 were chatting Vegeta was getting his ass kicked by 18, Trunks and the others then landed. "Are you okay in there Vegeta!" Trunks asked "Oh look, the cavalry has arrived" 17 commented "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be!" Vegeta responded "Why didn't you try to help my Father!" Trunks yelled at me "He told me not to interfere so I didn't!" I answered, 17 began walking over so I followed to see what he would do. 18 and Vegeta began fighting again after 17 told them if they interfere that they have to deal with him "Man I sure hope someone picks up that phone" I said "What?" the others questioned "Because I Fucking called it!" I said "What do you mean you called it?" Trunks asked "I mean Vegeta can't win, he doesn't stand a chance against 18, none of us do" I explained "That can't be" Trunks muttered, I began charging up, I was at 80% already. "81...82...83...84" I counted "Go ahead and charge up, it won't do you any good" 17 said "88...89...90...91" I counted, Vegeta was getting his ass kicked still while I was powering up "97...98...99...100!" I finished powering up, I'm gonna skip the details and just say that the outcome to that battle wasn't very pretty, me and the others got our asses handed to us except Krillin who was too chicken to do anything, he gave us Senzus after the Androids left. "What are we suppose to do now?" Krillin asked "I need to find the Dragon Balls" I said to myself "Why do ya need to do that?" Tien asked "Cause if I can wish myself to be stronger than maybe we stand a chance while Goku's sick so I'm heading to Bulma's. Bye" I explained and flew as fast as I could to Bulma's, halfway there I ran into Bulma, Yajirobe, and Gohan. "Oh, hey you three, you still haven't gotten back to Capsule Corp. yet?" I said "No, it's taking a while since I have to go so slow" Gohan answered "Bulma do you happen to have the Dragon Radar on you, I need to find the Dragon Balls before Piccolo does something crazy" I asked "Yeah, I got it right here, why?" Bulma responded "Cause I need to make a wish to get stronger, we just fought the Androids and we got destroyed, even Vegeta as a Super Saiyan couldn't do anything" I explained.

I grabbed the radar and blasted off towards the direction of Goku's house where Trunks, Tien, and Krillin were heading "Wait so if Vegeta got beat then does that mean he got beat too?" Gohan questioned, I was equal with Vegeta at the moment but I was going to go beyond my limitations, I made it to Goku's before any of the others "Hello? Anybody home?" I called through the house, Yamcha came out into the hall while Chi-Chi was with Goku. "Ize, what is it?" Yamcha asked worriedly "We need to get Goku out of here, the Androids are on their way but so are Trunks, Tien, Gohan, and Kriliin" I explained "Didn't you guys fight them yet?" Yamcha questioned. Before I could answer the door opened and Trunks & Krillin came in "How'd you get here so fast Ize?" Krillin asked "I met Gohan and Bulma halfway to Capsule Corp., she had the radar so I grabbed it from her so I'll get the Dragon Balls later but first we need to move Goku" I told them. "Ya got that right" Krillin said, I helped Yamcha carry Goku into his jet while Chi-Chi brought a bunch of stuff she packed, Gohan then landed and helped out Chi-Chi, once we were finished we lifted off and headed to Roshi's "Guys I gotta go, I need to find the Dragon Balls" I told them "Be sure you stay alive" Krillin warned "While do, see ya" I waved.  
**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Before The 3 Years...  
**Ize 1st Form: 1,000,000/ Ize 2nd Form: 2,000,000/ Ize 3rd Form: 3,000,000/ Ize Final Form: 4,000,000/ Ize 50%: 128,000,000/ Ize 100%: 256,000,000/ Ize 150%: 384,000,000  
**After The 3 Years...  
**Ize 1st form: 2,500,000/ Ize 2nd form: 5,000,000/ Ize 3rd form: 7,500,000/ Ize Final form: 10,000,000/ Ize 50%: 320,000,000/ Ize 100%: 640,000,000/ Ize 150%: 960,000,000  
**After Wish...  
**Ize 1st form: 25,000,000/ Ize 2nd form: 50,000,000/ Ize 3rd form: 75,000,000/ Ize Final form: 100,000,000/  
Ize 50%: 3,200,000,000/ Ize 100%: 6,400,000,000


End file.
